


【漢康】七日連更挑戰

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 請大家出了七個題目，挑戰一周間更新！
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. 【一、白日將盡】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※七天連更點文的第一篇，龍漢克x祭品康

古諺有云，龍的一個眨眼就是數日經過。人們都以為高山頂上的那條灰龍很老很老了，殊不知牠還正值壯年，這也不能怪他們，畢竟龍的壽命是他們難以想像的漫長。

山腳下的海灣平原上更迭了好幾個王國，而龍一直在那兒，關於那條龍的紀錄佚失，漸漸地，就算是最老資格的大祭司都不知道牠為什麼會在那，而對於未知的恐懼使他們編寫出了另一版本的傳說。

他們說那頭從不下山的龍吃活人維生，殘暴無情，若是沒有定時收到祭品便會發怒。

地震因牠的翻覆、悶聲滾雷是牠的吼叫、狂風是牠扇動翅翼、水患或者乾旱都是牠的懲罰。

因此，為了乞求平安，每逢十年，或者發生災禍就要選出一個人送上山頂給巨龍。

送祭禮的隊伍就如同送葬一般，除了穿著月白色袍子的祭品以外，其他人都罩著黑色的斗篷，明明是白天但他們依然點起火把，連綿隊伍穿過陰暗的森林，到山頂洞窟前的最後半哩路，祭品必須從數人合扛的台座上下來，自己走過去。

這次的祭品是個青年男子，他平靜的面容上不辨喜怒，當薄底鞋子觸碰到地面的同時，後方送祭禮的隊伍中便有人出列架起了一排強弩。

為了不讓祭品在進入龍洞之前因害怕逃跑而造成巨龍震怒，這排弩便是威脅，若是他走錯了一步從路徑上偏差，便當場射殺，換上頂替的人選。

身為犧牲品的男子一個眼神都不給後方繃緊神經的人們，他挺直脊背邁著穩健的步伐朝山頂走去，像是這不過是以往在花園中漫步的尋常日子，單薄寬大的淺色衣袍被風吹得滾動翻飛，彷彿好像下一秒就會裹挾著他消失。

看著他的背影遠去被洞口的黑暗吞噬，祭禮隊伍中有些人忍不住在斗篷底下祈禱，或者露出不忍的神情。

在最後一刻還是如此驕傲而從容，不愧是生於王家的血脈。

康納走進龍洞，這裡一開始不過兩人高，後來越走越寬，有光，來源就在那頭巨物底下，這隻有一幢房子那麼大的灰龍，攤開翅膀用守護的姿態趴在一堆大大小小疊成丘的夜明珠之上。

牠看起來像一座遠古時就趴伏著的石雕，沒有絲毫動靜，連呼吸的起伏都感受不到，像是死了。

康納靜靜地打量牠一會，然後抬手走上前去，想碰碰牠的鼻尖。

就在此時，龍突然睜開了一隻眼，外層的眼皮掀開，然後是底下數層半透明瞬膜，最終露出來一隻亮得懾人的湛藍色豎瞳。

「您好。」康納收回手，對著那顆和他的頭差不多大的眼睛說。

龍盯著人類，康納隨即在自己的腦海中內聽到一個中年男子的低沉嗓音，對方問道：「現在是幾月？」

意識到是龍在使用心靈感應與他講話，康納照實回答了：「春天，三月底。」

「現在還舉辦祭典嗎？」巨龍繼續問：「秋天的豐收祭。」

「每年都舉辦。」

「好，你在這裡待兩天，然後走吧，我會給你一些盤纏。」巨龍說完，再度閉上眼睛。

「請等一下，是我哪裡令您不滿嗎？」康納問：「我……我應當很美味的，請趁新鮮……」

「每次都得解釋一回……我不吃人。」巨龍的聲音有點煩躁：「更別說當底下那群人類鬥爭完以後的輸家處決者。」

「……」康納緩緩道：「您不吃人，那麼為什麼提出條件？」

「因為該死的人類總是把所有災禍都往我身上套，硬是要塞祭品，而健康年輕的男人比起女性或老人小孩更有機會在離開後生存下去。」龍說：「你的好奇心很重，但我不吃人不代表我很有耐心，打住。」

「所以您不但不吃人，而且所有的天災都和您無關。」康納喃喃說：「是這樣啊……您把所有祭品都放了。」

「你去哪？」龍聽到腳步聲，閉著眼睛說：「他們會在洞外待上三天確保沒有人出去，我的龍穴背面有一條通往山背的秘密通道，要離開從那裡走。」

「……我不想讓自己的血汙染了您的住所。」

龍突然睜開雙目，牠看見那個人類搖搖欲墜地扶著牆彎過轉角，有一絲稀薄的血腥味從那裡傳來。

康納醒來的時候覺得背後很疼，作為一個習慣睡在高床軟枕上的王子，夜明珠躺起來雖然更貴重百倍卻絲毫不舒適。他的嘴裡好像被塞過什麼東西，這種又酸又苦的汁液是康納從沒嘗過的怪異味道。

「你服了毒。真是好算計。」一個有磁性的聲音在他身側說。

意識到這聲音不是在他腦中響起，康納奮力轉頭看往旁邊，那裡坐著一個人，是大約五十歲左右的高大男子，髮鬚都已經化成灰色，而那雙蒼藍色的眼眸威嚴十足……就像那頭巨龍。

「你全身都是毒血，要轉化回來沒那麼快，當然要隨意活動也是。」龍變成的男人冷冷地道：「所以？山腳下的傢伙們終於想除掉我了？」

「……不是的。」康納道歉：「是我自己的主意，對不起。」

「你想讓我把你吃了，然後食物中毒而死？」龍嗤笑：「為什麼？如果我沒猜錯，按照慣例……你應該是個在權力中鬥輸了的失敗者，很想報復下面那群蠢蛋才對吧？」

「我沒有想跟誰鬥，我接受命運的安排。」康納說：「我的母親放棄了我，選擇了弟弟，如此而已。而我……我擅作主張想要為王國做點什麼，請您不要誤會他們。」

「我實在不明白，人類為什麼可以輕易殘害自己的骨肉。」龍的心情好像突然變差了：「我不與你計較，等你養好了身體，就走吧。」

巨龍沒想到這個人類好了以後居然不肯走，正常人應該怕龍怕得要命，但他大膽得過頭，手腳能活動以後居然就開始探索他的洞窟。

「我問我自己，失去了身分，我想做的是什麼，答案是，沒有。」康納道：「就算出去了，我也不知道該如何維生。」

「去種田、做生意，隨便。」龍說：「反正不關我的事。」

「請您讓我待在這裡思考一下吧。」康納拜託他：「這裡很空曠，我不會妨礙到您。」

這個大洞窟旁邊有扇小側門，裡頭是一個簡陋房間，或許是他變成人形時會使用的，而巨龍雖然嘴上嫌棄，卻還是讓康納住了下來，甚至告訴他食物存放在哪個通道。

「我比較喜歡趴在這睡。」牠說：「龍的天性。那裡……就借你用用。」

牠用爪子滾了一顆大夜明珠過去，讓康納推進房中照明用。

三天過後康納終於可以沿著來路走出洞窟，外面的送祭隊伍已經離開，山頂天氣晴朗，但是今天雲層很低，看不見底下的王國與海岸。

他在外面的懸崖上坐了一下午，回到洞中和龍說：「我或許會想當個說故事的人。」

「為啥？」

「這裡至高至遠，我看見日落，雲層翻湧，森林搖曳，月光皎皎，星子閃爍，世界比我認知的大很多。」康納說：「我還不是很明白所有的感受怎麼描述，但我胸口中有股熱流……想和人分享。」

「說故事賺不到錢。」趴著的灰龍表示：「你讀書識字吧？可以去當個學者，一樣能著書。」

「原來如此……謝謝您。」

「不要一直您來您去，很彆扭。」龍頓了頓：「我叫漢克。」

「漢克，是個領導者的名字。」康納說：「我叫康納，康納．施特恩。」

「嗯。」龍應了一聲，沒有多說什麼。

龍的時間概念比較模糊，尤其是對於一頭老是待在洞穴裡的巨龍來說，當漢克回過神來，康納告訴他外面已經是秋天了。

「我記得你問過我豐收祭的事。」

漢克抬起佈滿灰鱗的頸部：「時間到了嗎？」

「尚未。」康納看著自己刻下的日期記數：「還有十天。」

「時間到了通知我。」漢克又趴回去：「我要下山。」

人類錯愕地眨眨眼：「什麼？」

「往年我想起來的時候就會去。」巨龍懶洋洋地說：「你該不會以為我真的從不離開山頂？那樣我會發霉的。」

康納喬裝了一番和化成人的漢克從後山的通道下山參加感謝豐收的祭典，第一次逛市集、喝烈酒、品嘗平民們未經過太多調味的食物、硬麵包，甚至是在廣場跳舞。

康納問了半圈找不到一個會跳華爾滋的女士，正手足無措的時候被巨龍捉過去旋轉，漢克和平民們一起隨意跳著沒有章法的舞，他們拍掌大笑，搖著手鈴喧鬧狂歡，看這個白淨的年輕小夥子臉上又羞又窘地浮起紅霞。

午夜時分皇宮的方向傳來巨大的鐘聲，康納下意識往那裡望去，而漢克抓住他，在四周震耳欲聾的歡呼聲中貼近他面頰旁邊說：「結束了，我們該走了。」

「你的心臟跳得很快，剛剛的鐘聲使你想家了？」

「……不。」走在他背後的康納小聲說：「我想是因為你。」

「我從未如此快樂，如此放縱過，今夜彷彿有什麼穿過了我的心，讓我發覺自己的真意。漢克，若是離開了你，我一定會很難過。」康納攀上夜明珠小丘，抱住灰龍涼涼的指爪：「求你回應我。」

漢克無法再裝睡了，他皺了皺長吻部，睜開眼睛：「你太奇怪了，沒有人類會喜歡一頭龍。」

「我愛你。」康納說：「我深愛你的眼瞳、你美麗尊貴的姿態、你經過歲月沉澱的智慧，就連變成人的模樣也非常英俊可靠。」

「好像我真的有那麼好似的。」漢克咕噥，而康納感覺到他抱著的地方溫度變高了點。

「拜託。」康納大膽地往上爬，整個人靠到灰龍的皮翼根部：「讓我陪你。」

漢克沉默了很久，然後他在康納的腦海裡長長嘆了一口氣：「隨便你吧。」

當某天康納問漢克為什麼他會住在這山頂時，他們正一起躺在加了羽毛被的寢室床上。

「我的孩子在這裡。」

「你的……孩子？」

「你知道龍蛋怎麼看性別嗎？」漢克輕聲說：「一顆蛋要花五十個月孵化，而在孵化前大約一年，若裡頭是小公龍的話，蛋殼會泛青，母龍的話，會偏黃……」

巨龍說了一個故事，很久很久以前──在其他種族還有能力屠龍的時候──漢克擁有了一顆蛋，龍非常重視代表傳承的孩子，但他們的習俗並沒有固定的婚姻關係，母龍只負責生育，而小龍漫長的孵化工作和養育是由父親負責。總之，漢克和他尚未出生的孩子遇到了攻擊，那時候距離孵化只剩不到一個月了，但裡面的龍寶寶卻再也沒有機會破殼看見陽光。

「我連名字都替他想好了。」漢克說：「這件事給我的打擊很大……我覺得自己很失敗，於是找了一座高山，將他藏在這裡，因為就算是未孵化的龍蛋在某些人眼中也是很好的材料。」

然後數百年過去了，山腳底下的人類換了一荏又一荏，最初與這頭巨龍達成互不干擾協議的王族早已消失，世上種族滅絕過半，漢克依舊沒有提振起離開此處的精神，最多最多下山找些吃食，或偶爾參加一下人類的祭典。

「我不想移動他，更不願意離開他。」

漢克變回巨龍的模樣挖動他的夜明珠山丘，在這堆人類搬不開來的巨大圓球最底下有個凹洞，上面鋪了一塊水晶板，板子底下躺著一顆大約一公尺長的橢圓形龍卵，底端有著蛛網般的擊傷裂痕，蛋殼暗中泛青。

康納蹲跪在水晶板上觀察，時間長到漢克問他：「你為什麼看這麼久？」

「我在想，這底下的空間我能躺得下嗎？」康納抬頭說：「或許洞要再挖大一點點，你覺得呢？」

漢克半闔著眼用溫柔的眼眸注視他：「我明白了，但是現在還不到想那個的時候，上來吧，康納。」

人類乖巧地伸手捉住龍爪尖被提上來，漢克將那堆夜明珠攏一攏復位，然後趴回去。

「……你知道嗎？我最近偶爾會想，或許是時候該出去看看世界變成什麼樣子了。」他對自動自發爬到自己背上躺的康納說：「帶著你……和柯爾，一起去看看。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定時間：公龍的腹部底下有一個育兒袋，所以老漢可以把蛋跟康納一起裝在裡面。這個山洞裡除了最大的夜明珠房間、食物儲藏處、康納房間、擴增的廚房等等，另外還有個每隻奇幻世界智龍都一定要有(?)的金銀財寶庫，拿來救康納的萬能解毒藥也是那裡刨出來的，後來康納有幫他分類整理過，因為龍的收藏習慣實在不太好，都整個堆在一起就了事！  
>  等到下次有祭品被送上山時看到龍洞裡如此有生活氣息會傻眼，然後在搞不清楚狀況時受到康納的熱情招待+問東問西，然後老漢會不開心要他趕快把人送走wwwww  
>  這篇文的寫作BGM是BB's Theme，於是標題就抓了其中一句歌詞來用。


	2. 二、記憶斷層

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※七天點文的第二篇，驚爆底特律警局副隊長酒品糟糕！對自家搭檔上下其手卻不認帳！

「──這是從大約一個月前開始的，」

RK800-51，警用型原型機，在耶利哥和他的朋友們訴說最近的煩惱：「他以往只會睡著，但近來副隊長常常會酒後失態，我不知道該如何是好。」

「怎麼個失態法？」馬庫斯問。

「諾絲，待會請妳不要激動。」康納說。

「為什麼要特別加這句？」女性仿生人露出不滿的表情。

「因為……」康納遲疑道：「他會對我上下其手。」

「什麼！？」諾絲拍桌而起：「男人！色老頭！不要臉！你怎麼不扭斷他的手臂！？」

康納勸道：「請冷靜……其實我並不介意他觸摸我，只是……」

喬許說：「我建議你不要因為他是你的上司而忍氣吞聲，你的視覺紀錄可以作為證據用來控告他，有需要嗎？」

「是！快交出來！」諾絲說。

「我沒有要控告副隊長！」康納提高音量：「我只希望他不要忘記這件事！」

一旁的賽門疑惑：「什麼？」

「他隔天酒醒以後都會忘記。」康納有點沮喪：「第一次的時候，我以為憑漢克的保守思想會以此對我『負責』，但他居然說，他昨晚喝斷片了，什麼都不記得……後來又發生兩次，每回都一樣。」

「那麼你的記憶還是能派上用場。」馬庫斯說：「又或許……他在撒謊？」

「沒有，我用迂迴的方式對他測謊了。」尖端警用機說：「從副隊長的反應能看出，他是真的沒有記憶。關於記憶影像的意見──我也曾想拿給他看，但是最近我們辦理了不少仿生人利用造假影像詐騙的案子，而漢克根本看不出來哪些是真的哪些是假的影片，我擔心漢克會有質疑，那不是我樂見的。」

「所以……你想跟他交往？」賽門問。

「嗯，我喜歡他。」康納坦承。

「影像不能作為證據的話……的確是比較難辦。」馬庫斯沉吟：「找個證人呢？」

「漢克只有在家裡才這樣，他在酒吧裡喝醉不會摸我……」康納說，然後他好像突然當機了一秒：「哦，我想到法子了。」

「是什麼？」

「如果成功了，我再回報。」RK800說。

漢克．安德森最近仗著康納一定會把他扛回家，喝得更無所顧忌了，但隔天都會伴隨強烈宿醉和一陣子的失憶，他開始反省是不是不該這麼做。

但在他還沒真正下定決心少喝一點之前，事情發生了。

漢克今早起床的時候發現自己光溜溜的，而康納……也光溜溜地躺在他旁邊。

「副隊長，你醒了。」他的安卓搭檔頭髮有點亂，康納撐起上半身靦腆地靠著他說：「昨晚你拉著我……我很高興，是很棒的一晚。」

「噢……噢我的老天！」漢克驚嚇不已，在決定負起責任的同時，他也決定──戒酒！

耶利哥會議室中。

「所以你們……嗯……做了？」

「沒有。」

「沒有？」

康納聲音輕快：「對，因為血液中酒精濃度太高的男性人類，其實是無法進行性行為的，不過這無所謂……現在我和副隊長是情侶關係了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是我最喜歡的心機康，耶！


	3. 三、Hank's Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※七天點文的第三篇，酒保漢X涉世未深少爺康！

叮鈴，木門上的鈴鐺清脆響動，漢克抬眼看了一下門口的來客──是生面孔，對於一家開在小巷子裡的酒館來說，這是件很難得的事情。

而且現在才下午五點，剛剛開店而已。

「要什麼？」漢克對那個英俊的年輕人說。

「抱歉……我不太能喝調酒。」相當有氣質卻掩蓋不住一絲侷促的青年說：「請給我酒精濃度低一點的飲料，謝謝。」

「好吧──」漢克拖長了語尾的音節，察覺到對方微妙的態度，年輕男子靦腆一笑。

「那麼，發生什麼了？」漢克將一杯生啤放到唯一的客人面前：「這是我這裡的規矩，第一次來的都得和我聊聊，當然，如果你什麼都不想講，或者隨口編個故事應付我都可以。怎麼稱呼？」

「我叫康納。」

「康納。先讓我猜猜……你和家裡人鬧不愉快了？」

叫康納的男性訝異道：「您怎麼……知道？」

「我叫漢克。」酒保簡單說了一下自己的名字方便對方稱呼，「我家裡也有個青少年，他偶爾就是你現在臉上這副表情，叛逆期嘛。」

「我不是……」康納垂下雙眼：「我沒有……反抗，我只是想找個地方靜一靜。」

「你成年了吧？」漢克突然警覺，他板起臉：「有沒有駕照？」

「有，有的。」康納趕緊掏出皮夾，將證件放在吧台上讓酒保先生檢查。

漢克笑道：「逗你玩的呢，收起來！你是哪家的少爺？以前沒來過這種破酒吧對吧？」

「我的確是第一次進來這種場所。」康納老實地說：「雖然占地不大，但我覺得這裡的陳設和燈光都相當不錯，您是業主嗎？」

「嗯，也是唯一的員工。」漢克隨口回答：「不喝喝看我們家的啤酒嗎？」

康納端起啤酒杯聞了一下然後抿了一口，在嘴裡品了品，沒說話。

「如何？」

「嗯……其實我以前沒喝過啤酒，但是相當清爽順口，冰度及苦味都恰到好處，有一股淡淡的麥芽香氣，我很喜歡。」

「啤酒都沒喝過？你二十多歲了！」漢克心想，果然是哪家的有錢少爺，可能平常根本就被嚴格管著不許喝，或是只在宴會上喝昂貴的，「高雅」的酒吧？哈哈。

「抱歉。」

「幹嘛道歉。好了，想和我分享你離家出走的故事嗎？」

康納指正道：「沒有離家出走，我九點前會回家。」

長這麼大了還有門禁，真悲慘。漢克為他默哀一秒鐘：「好，好。」

這時候有一組熟客來了，他們坐在門口老位置。漢克稍微分心招呼了一下，然後一面調著他們要的酒一面聽康納講話。

「我對於未來十分茫然。」康納說起了自己的經歷，他從小聽從安排讀書學習，雖然被管得嚴格但是物質生活毫不匱乏，因為是長子的關係，他很早就認識到自己身上的責任，也十分自律。

「但是最近，我突然意識到，沒有什麼事值得快樂。」康納緩緩說：「我有興趣的東西，都是不必要的，浪費時間的……」

「你對什麼有興趣？」漢克問。

「哦，只是些小時候和朋友學的把戲，上不得檯面。」康納靦腆地說：「我的手還算靈巧。」

他掏出一枚硬幣，給漢克表演了一套戲法。

「挺不錯的啊！」漢克搖著酒讚賞道：「或許你可以學點魔術之類的，調劑生活壓力。」

「您真是好人，」康納頓了頓：「我突然有個冒昧的想法……」

「什麼？」

「我可以……偶爾來和您學調酒嗎？」青年很快地說完，然後眼神發亮地望著他，亮得漢克幾乎眼前一花。

「跟我學？！」

「是的，我想這一定會非常有趣！拜託！」

漢克．安德森怎麼也想不到，兩年以後，一開始只是聽眾的自己變成了康納和家裡衝突的主角之一，但是到了那個時候，他卻毫無怨言。

所謂緣分就是這麼地奇妙。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 標題簡單粗暴，單純只是捏他吉米酒吧XDDD


	4. 四、萌芽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※七天連更點文的第四篇，養父子，正太康。

漢克是在康納八歲的時候收養他的，做這個決定並不簡單，首先，他是個單親爸爸，再來，他 **已經** 有一個兒子了。

但是經過深思熟慮還有詢問過小柯爾的意見後，安德森家正式迎來了第三位成員──或者說第四位，如果他們的聖伯納犬相撲也算一個的話。

轉眼四年過去了，這段日子有笑有淚，但是對漢克來說，身為一個父親，能看著兩個孩子健健康康地日漸成長茁壯，沒有什麼比這更值得驕傲的了。

只是最近，他意識到一個有點嚴重的問題。

康納似乎……已經進入青春期了，即使他的心現在還是個小男孩，但他的身高忽然瘋狂抽長，沒幾個月就要換一雙新鞋，而且夏天的時候漢克才發現他去年的短褲都已經完全不合身，但康納卻不知為何還是穿了起來，彷彿海灘邊女孩們會穿的超短熱褲。於是漢克第一次發現那雙白淨的大腿根上居然有好幾顆小痣，他忍無可忍地趕緊去買了新衣褲叫養子換上，否則實在是……不太雅觀，就算是在家裡也一樣。

後來他問康納為什麼衣服不合身了也不說，男孩說他試過覺得還能穿得上，不想為此麻煩漢克。

「我一直努力不想讓你覺得自己是外人。」漢克表示：「康納，你和柯爾都是我的兒子，是安德森家的寶貝，可以再多依賴我這個老爸一點，好嗎？」

「……好。」

漢克在心裡嘆了口氣，康納成為孤兒的原因相當慘烈，那時年幼的他對周遭的大人都有十分的不信任感，唯獨對解救了他的警察叔叔──也就是漢克，能夠有正常的應對以及安心感，這也是為什麼漢克最後收養了他。

「這裡是你的家，永遠是。」漢克摸摸他的頭髮：「看著我，康納，我們長得一點都不像，但是我非常非常愛你，這世界上不是只有有血緣的人才能夠成為家人，我希望彼此可以毫無保留……盡量啦，如果你收到了很多小女孩的情書不想告訴我，這種無所謂。」

康納被他的最後一句逗笑了：「好的，爸爸。」

「嗯，就是這樣，小孩子就該開開心心。」漢克捏了一下他的腮邊肉，發現康納的嬰兒肥差不多消了，他現在是個青少年，或許以後不適合再這麼做……他訕訕地收回手。

「謝謝你，漢克。」康納卻沒有露出發窘的表現，他反而自己跳了上來給養父一個大大的擁抱：「我也很愛你，這世界上我最愛的就是你。」

「你弟弟跟相撲呢？」男人很高興養子願意和他親近，於是順勢將康納摟起來轉了半圈，他和柯爾小時候最愛這樣玩。

「我也愛他們。」康納說。

「好了，我的男孩，該去寫功課了。」漢克放下他：「你長大了，我抱你比以前吃力囉，或許再過幾年你就會長得和我差不多高……還有柯爾也是。」

「說到柯爾，」康納笑了笑：「他也會收到情書，還不少。」

「什麼，他才九歲！」漢克瞪眼：「現在的小孩那麼早熟？！」

康納用意味深長的目光看了看養父，頷首道：「是啊……你想像不到的。」

然後在漢克完全摸不著頭腦之前，他輕快地笑著一溜煙跑回自己的房間去了。


	5. 五、獅子搏兔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※七天連更點文的第五篇，之前寫過的中世紀賞金獵人漢克X魔法師康AU

夜晚的森林中任何一點動靜都會讓人繃緊神經，風吹、草葉摩擦、蟲鳴，野獸的呼吸……

「你得壓低身形。」漢克對康納說。

「好的。」魔法師乖順地將背彎下來了一點，雖然在漢克眼裡看起來還是太高。

「還有，把你法杖的光蓋起來！」老賞金獵人壓著嗓子：「你這麼不會隱藏，是怎麼做完那些任務的？」

「我現在發動了消除氣味、形象與聲音的六級加護……」年輕魔法師說：「除了我的隊友，周邊生物是察覺不到我的存在的。」

漢克眉頭一跳，這種魔法等級很高，而且耗費巨大，一般的魔法師不會隨意使用，首先，天賦有沒有達到能學的程度是一個問題，其次，沒有人會為了找一隻走失的寵物而用上這麼高深的加護！

「你在想什麼……我們現在可不是在探訪什麼巨人巢穴！」

「嗯，我們在找『加卡』，牠是村莊裡修拉家養的狐狸，逃跑進森林已經兩天了。」康納正經八百地將任務情報拿出來看了一眼，確認自己沒把名字念錯，「根據我的調查，這附近應該沒有巨人棲息？」

「……是沒有。」

漢克覺得自己大概是老了跟不上時代，也許在如今的首都裡，加護都是隨便放著玩的吧。從酒館裡出來以後，他對於這位年輕魔法師一次把所有任務接走的行為很好奇，於是提出下一個任務暫時組隊的邀請想看看康納的本領如何，結果青年掏出了一張最普通的尋找寵物任務……究竟是在裝傻，還是真的是個傻的？

「被飼養的狐狸會沾上人類的氣味，必定被野生的同族所排斥。」康納輕聲說：「這片森林裡，沒有更兇猛的獵食者盤據，又並非野生狐群棲息的地點……」

「最有可能在西北角，那裡水源和食物都有，還有石洞。」漢克接下去說。

「我本來列出了大約三個地點。」康納對他眨了眨眼：「您對這裡很熟悉，看來我們可以省點時間。」

在漢克耳中，這話有點像是在嘲諷他這些年都窩在邊境小鎮，但康納看起來又是那麼真心地在誇讚他。

等他們到了那裡，漢克打算看看康納會用占卜法還是失物追蹤的法術，結果他都猜錯了，魔法師直接召喚了高級風之精，幾分鐘內就吹遍整座山壁回來，然後得出結論：「加卡的氣味在那個山洞裡。」

第一次看到有人把大精靈當獵犬用的，漢克覺得自己的眼眶快要裝不住眼珠了。

「只是找隻小狐狸……有必要這樣嗎？」

康納不解地偏頭：「安德森先生有建議的其他方式嗎？請告訴我。」

在他求知的誠懇眼神中，漢克硬著頭皮說：「一般用個初階占卜，找出方位就好了吧。」

「占卜……啊。」康納沉吟，然後低下腦袋：「原來如此，但是很慚愧，我沒有學過占卜法。」

「開玩笑的吧！你難道只學高階魔法，不會初級的？」

魔法師點頭，看起來甚至有幾分因為感覺自己學藝不精的羞赧：「嗯。」

「我真不敢相信……」漢克抹了一把鬍鬚：「好吧這個之後再講，我們先去捕狐狸，你用屏障把洞口封起來，我進去抓……」

「好的，請問用八封屏障可以嗎？」康納握住法杖應道。

「老天！別把你的六級魔法用在這種地方！」

「那……」年輕魔法師想了想，換了個五級的徵詢意見：「隱蛛網結？」

「……好吧，隨便。」

漢克訕訕地想，等回去以後他該請康納多喝點酒、多聊聊，或許組隊久一點，如果他樂意的話。因為這一趟出來不但沒有解開自己的疑惑，反而讓他對這名魔法師的好奇更加升級了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然這篇沒有寫到，但老漢也是相當厲害的，而且經驗老道很多，因為職業不同所以跟康擅長的領域不一樣，總之如果組隊的話會很好很互補喔(拇指


	6. 六、禍福相倚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※七天連更點文的第六篇，之前寫過的退休惡魔漢與KY天使康

這是被那個年輕天使纏上的第十五天了，漢克依舊在忍耐不要動用惡魔之力把他的羽翼拆掉，他覺得自己快到極限了，甚至開始考慮起「不知道天使的翅膀烤起來吃會不會像火雞一樣」的問題。

漢堡、炸雞、飲料，都會被阻止，退休老惡魔不想失去這最後的一點快樂，於是他在忍無可忍的時候打了通電話給天使長傑弗瑞。

對，他們認識，而且感情還不錯。現在什麼年代了，只有基本教義派的古板天使才會說要「不惜一切」淨化惡魔……就像現在躲在電話亭外面探頭探腦的那個小蠢蛋一樣。

「把那個叫康納的天使召回去！」電話一接通漢克就抱怨連連，最後撂下狠話：「──否則要是聽到惡魔安德森再度暴走的消息，別怪我沒通知你！」

「誰？」天使長查了查名冊：「哦，康納，是新晉調來的高階天使，之前他都在歐洲出任務，我和他不是很熟，聽說是個很有韌性但是認死理的年輕孩子……哈哈，能把你逼到這樣，我相信了。」

「少廢話，趕緊把他叫回去或調走！」

「抱歉漢克，他的調派令是更高層直接下達的，我這邊沒有權限……你懂的，我們這邊的行政系統比較繁瑣，規矩也多得多。」天使長說：「何不讓他相信你已經改過成為一個『善良的惡魔』呢？」

「我很善良啊！我快一千年沒有幹傷天害理的事了！」

「那就暫時戒一下那些新潮的垃圾食物。」傑弗瑞冷漠地說：「很難？」

「吃屎吧你！」漢克氣呼呼地掛斷電話。

當他立起黑色長大衣的衣領戴上便帽匆匆走出電話亭時，後面那個白衣的人影又跟了上來：「我不敢相信，剛才居然無法感應到你的電話打到何處，難道是地獄嗎？」

「我有隱私！」漢克沒好氣地回：「你這樣才叫壞！」

「為了矯正邪惡，這是非常手段。」康納嚴正而風度翩翩地說。

「啊──我受夠了！」漢克猛然轉過身，古老惡魔的威壓稍微洩露了一絲出來，甚至讓他身周的微微雨絲有一剎那被彈開蒸發。

康納立刻反射性地展開了他那對凡人看不見的純白泛金光翅膀，準備應對攻擊。

「……」但是惡魔並沒有發動襲擊，他深呼吸了幾大口，然後說：「要怎麼樣，你才會相信我已經是個『好』惡魔了？」

康納愣了愣，確定對方真的沒有後續的動作以後他才小心地攏起羽翼避免沾到更多水：「放下貪欲、行善、散播愛。」

「你要求惡魔做這個會不會太過分？」漢克說：「我吃什麼又沒有傷害到任何人！我管好我自己就夠了，為什麼還要行善？」

「這就是你還不夠善良的證明。」康納說。

「與其盯著我，你不如多去幫助一些老人過馬路，對於行善更好吧？」

「那怎麼行？」天使道：「矯正一個惡魔遠比那更重要。」

說不通。漢克多做了幾個深呼吸，努力說服自己這不是窩囊，他只是不想挑起戰端……只是為了以後能繼續吃想吃的……

「好。」老惡魔退了一步：「現在開始一個月，我每天做一件善事，可以吧？」

「三件。」天使說。

「兩件！不能再多了！」漢克罵道：「你以為事情很好找？」

「成交。」

路人們在濛濛雨景中看見的是這樣一幅景象：兩名衣著一黑一白，年齡有差距的紳士嚴肅地討論著什麼，或許是工作，或許是學術研究……他們都相當英俊有風度，一定是社會地位顯赫的人吧。

然而他們並不知道，造成後來轟動一時的神秘現象，被媒體報導為「奇蹟與災厄同時降臨」的原因就在眼前，而一切的開端──就只是一名退休惡魔為了捍衛自己吃漢堡的權利。


	7. 七、Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※七天連更點文的最後一篇，原作向漢康靈魂交換。

這是個很俗套的開頭，漢克．安德森在某天早上聽見「滴」一聲而醒來時，發現自己在康納的身體裡。

這裡並不是指某種帶有性意味的舉動，而是字面上的意思──他在旁邊的枕頭上看到「自己」的睡臉，而他本人的意識，在RK800的機體裡。

「……我在做夢。」他用康納的聲音喃喃道，然後倒回去試圖繼續睡。

但是沒辦法，即使閉上眼，還是能「看見」許多標註著待辦事項的視窗在眼前跳出，像是「叫漢克起床」、「決定早餐菜色」、「慢跑遛狗」、「前往警局」等等，每一項後面都還有令人焦慮的倒數計時。

「天啊！太真實了！」漢克用力揉臉，但這並沒能讓他醒來，反而因為動作過大而將旁邊的人也吵醒了。

「漢克？我覺得機體有點沉重……奇怪，無法連上網路，發生故障了嗎？」旁邊的「漢克」悠悠醒來，然後與他對望，幾秒之後，他說：「原來仿生人也會做夢……我竟然夢到我成為了漢克。」

「……康納？」漢克試著問：「好像……不是夢？」

「是漢克！」康納爬起來叫道：「為什麼你會在我的機體中？」

然後他們用彼此的臉龐大眼瞪小眼，與此同時漢克眼前看到的視窗已經多到快遮蔽了視線，他徒勞地揮著手想驅趕那些沒有實體的東西：「這是怎麼回事！這不科學！要怎麼關掉這些藍色彈跳視窗？！」

「是指我設的鬧鐘嗎？」康納說：「點擊右上角關閉……不，漢克，不用舉起手，在腦內控制即可。」

「怎麼控制啊！」漢克有點崩潰。

「就是……」康納試圖解釋，然後漢克的肚子在此時響了好大一聲。

「這難道就是肚子餓的感覺？」康納驚奇地撫著厚實的肚腹道：「還有尿意……」

「快去廁所！」漢克趕他。

「好的，為了你的攝護腺健康著想──」康納爬下床，他不太適應沒有平衡管理系統的感覺，稍微有點腳步虛浮地去了對面的浴室。

「老天啊，我的老天……」漢克在臥室裡六神無主，他老是下意識想用手撥開虛空中的文字和分析結果，這些東西不太受他控制，剛才網路是自動開啟的狀態，瞬間湧入的資訊量太大了，他好不容易才找到方法暫時切斷以免腦袋過載。

康納每天就是這樣過的？

漢克嘗試半天才把所有鬧鐘和提醒都關掉，但是只要稍微一凝神，眼前所見的事物還是會有標註的名稱或資訊自動浮現，還有一些消不掉的破碎線條飄在空中……仿生人的視野太奇妙了。

因為專注在這具仿生機體裡，他過了一陣子才注意到康納離開得異常地久，漢克有點慌張地去浴室找人，結果發現康納正在替「他」修理鬍子。

「我一直想這麼做。」他用漢克的嗓音說。

「拜託你停止，我看起來像個自戀狂。」漢克無奈地說：「我實在不想看到一把年紀的人對著鏡子露出這麼閃亮的眼神，尤其那張臉還是我自己。」

「啊，現在幾點了？」康納說：「我忘記注意時間了！」

漢克看了看視角下方浮現的時刻並回答，康納的系統內建時鐘，當然。

「我們會遲到！」康納趕緊洗臉：「漢克，快點換上我的衣服！」

「不會吧，這樣還上班？」漢克嚴正抗議：「我要請假！應該先找出為什麼會變成這樣的原因，趕快換回來！」

「怎麼找？我不知道怎麼辦……人類的身體我用不習慣。」

漢克忍不住把康納的臉皺成一團，當你家的仿生人在你的身體裡用無辜求助的表情看著你，任何人都會覺得很奇怪的吧。

「呃……一定有原因的，或許我們把昨晚做過的事再做一遍看看？」漢克提議，並且無比慶幸昨天睡前他們只有親吻沒有進一步，不然……這具「機體」和人體不同，不會對情緒有反應，但是意識卻狠狠打了個冷顫。

「好。」康納興沖沖地走過來，漢克再度摀住眼睛發出了一聲受不了的小小哀號。

要抬頭跟自己接吻……也很奇怪啊！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我做到了！七天連更，感謝大家的支持！！


End file.
